


Payback

by AngelSariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad ideas that turn good, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cas is a slut, Cock Rings, Cum Eating, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Sam in one lucky bastard, Sastiel - Freeform, Scratching, Spanking, Threesome, Unrequited Love, Whore!Cas, Wincestiel - Freeform, comeslut!cas, face fucking, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSariel/pseuds/AngelSariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, let's go out for drinks. That's what started this all. It was Dean's idea, it was his fault; though neither Sam nor Cas was going to be upset about it. One sentence, one air headed bimbo, and some unrequited feelings was all it took. But, if you had asked Team Free Will how this night would end, not one of them would have guessed this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I got cursed with this plot bunny when I listened to Payback by Rascal Flats and had to make it happen. It was supposed to be a oneshot but somehow ended up with emotions. Hope you like.

Hey, let's go out for drinks. That's what started this all. It was Dean's idea, it was his fault; though neither Sam nor Cas was going to be upset about it. One sentence, one air headed bimbo, and some unrequited feelings was all it took. But, if you had asked Team Free Will how this night would end, not one of them would have guessed this.

It started out so innocent. Early that afternoon, they were well into an engrossing hunt. The beasty of choice was a rather nasty witch and an arrogant one at that. He had an entire town under a spell of sorts and was maniacally deciding who in the town was useful to cater to his ego and who was merely using too much air. And the way he chose to eliminate them, well, let's just say even Stephan King would have gotten a bit nauseated at the sight. After running down leads and tracking hex bags, the boys managed to bring the town pediatrician down in flames.

They hauled ass out of there when the town started coming back to it's senses and ended up in the next state. A quaint little off the road motel made for a temporary rest bit on the way back to the Bunker. But they were all still running on adrenaline and really not all that tired. They needed somewhere to get out and enjoy themselves.

“Hey, let's go out for drinks.” The idea was a valid one and all were game. They showered the blood and dust from themselves and slipped into some mildly clean clothes. They then set to the streets in search of a local bar. It came in the form of a charming place called the Bloody Knuckle. Cas raised some concerns he had on such a place, to which Sam seconded, but Dean just laughed and called them wimps. He headed in, with Sam and Cas trailing.

Well, it turned out Cas's concerns were well founded. It was a hardcore metal biker bar. Leather clad ruffians and chesty bimbos packed into the small area with thickened the air impregnated with smoke and body odor. Where you didn't see beer bottles and ashtrays, you'd find darts and bike parts. Dean loved it, claimed the atmosphere was just right. Sam and Cas, on the other hand, not so much. They had no idea what he was talking about and wanted nothing more than to leave.

No one paid them much attention as they took the table closest to the door. What resembled a waitress brought over three beers and informed them that if they didn't pay up at the end of the night, her buddy Clum would take it out of their asses. She then returned behind the bar and forgot about them.

As they downed their drinks, they talked about things. Hunting, childhood memories, bad jokes; they just laughed and enjoyed each others company. No work, no monsters. Defiantly something they all needed. But Dean needed more. He needed a soft bed and a warm body pressed against him. His eyes scanned the bar. Most of the girls there were hung off of a burly biker man that Dean didn't feel like dealing with and women that he really didn't feel like fucking.

There were a handful there that were neither attached nor coyoted, so he took a shot. He hit the mark with a stick, bleach bottle blonde with an empty head and a full bra. She smiled and giggled and waved him over; to which, of course, he accepted.

“Well boys, looks like I'm out for the night.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a shit eating grin on his face at the duo. “Don't wait up.” With that, he and his drink made their way to play their hands.

Sam and Cas's eyes followed Dean over towards her. Sam was used to being dumped off somewhere so Dean could indulge himself. It didn't bother him and he went back to his beer. Cas, on the other hand, his eyes didn't leave the pair. He watched as the two talked and laughed, as they drank and touched each other. But as he watched Dean caress the woman's bare thigh, he felt this burning down in the pit of his stomach . This emotion he was unfamiliar with, that made him want to yell and scream and punch the girl for touching the hunter. It made him sad and angry all at the same time.

He tried to think, ignoring his emotions, back to when he was still an angel, back before he fell. He never remembered having this feeling. This had to be something from his humanity. He thought back thought time, to the humans he watched. And though he couldn't feel their emotions, he remembered seeing humans in this situation before. They were jealous. He was jealous.

“You okay there, Cas?” Sam asked, snapping Castiel back to the present. Oh, yes, he was okay. Angry, jealous, and sad but okay. He calmly turned back forward in his chair and looked at the younger Winchester.

“I want you to fuck me,” he answered, completely straight faced and dead pan. Sam began to choke on his drink.

“What?” he managed to ask after regaining himself.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Cas, I don't think you understand-”

“I am not a child. I know precisely what I want.” He took a drink of his beer nonchalantly. “And what I want is for you to fuck me.”

Sam didn't know what to think. See, Sam had a big secret. For the last five years he's wanted nothing more than to see his guardian angel bouncing up and down on his cock, all sweaty and debauched. In fact, it was usually the number one go to in his spank bank. But he never approached the idea out of respect for his brother.

Sam was nowhere as dense as his brother when it came to seeing things right in front of his face. He knew that something inside of Castiel was bound to Dean emotionally. Maybe   
it was the grace he used to bind the hunter back together again when he returned from Hell. Or maybe it was some form of love. Sam wasn't really sure. But he did know that, despite his own feelings towards Cas, Dean would be furious at the thought of Cas with someone else.

“What about Dean?” Sam motioned to his still flirting brother. Cas glanced in that direction but simply shrugged at the idea.

“I believe that I am also in need of intimate companionship and I would like it to be you.” Sam cleared his throat as he thought. He felt he needed to come up with a reason to dissuade Cas.

“Cas, I don't think I could take your virginity. That's something you should give to someone special, not in a spur of the moment decision.”

“Virginity is an object of human societal scrutiny. To an angel, virginity is nothing special. Sex isn't anything evil or wrong and experiencing it is not a pollution of the body. But if it would somehow more appropriate, I would be honored if you would take it.” He paused. “Unless you are uninterested.”

“No!” he said, before he even knew he said it and loud enough it turned a few heads. This could be the one and only time opportunity and he was sure that his dick would figure out a way to kill him if he declined. “No, that's not it. I just want to make sure you know exactly what you're asking.”

“I am fully aware of my actions. And I know exactly what I want.”

“Alright.”Sam's cock had already started to thicken, putting an uncomfortable strain on his jeans. Cas nodded and stood up. He didn't look at Dean. Frankly, he didn't care. This   
wasn't about him and he had no say. Sam dropped a few bills on the table to pay for the tab and the two headed out the door.

The walk back to the hotel room was a short one and a conflicting one to say the least. Cas never wavered once. To the casual observer, you'd never know that he'd just propositioned the man behind him for sex. His expression and body language left you none the wiser. Sam, on the other hand, was fighting himself inside. Part of him wasn't sure if Cas really had a solid understanding of what he was asking and was feuding if he was somehow taking advantage of him. Yet, the rest of him somewhere between celebration and blinding lust. He felt like any given second his dick was going to burst the teeth of the zipper apart in an attempt to escape.

The sound of the door opening barely registered past the sound of rushing blood in the hunter's ears. But reality came crashing in when the hot moisture of Cas's lips hit his. He could practically feel the unbridled lust pulse through them. The problem was that the kisses were uneducated; biting too hard, licking too much, signs that Cas was simply trying too hard. Sam needed to get control, for both of their sakes, and pushed him just a step or two backward to calm him minutely.

“Sam,” Cas whined, voice on a direct line to Sam's cock; “fuck me like the slut I am.”

Holy shit! Didn't that just sound so pretty? Sam's brain completely shut down, flashing an error message in front of his eyes. This was absolutely a dream. It had to be. Cas wants to be fucked, he's whining like a wanton slut and he wants to be used like one. Sam honestly thought about pinching himself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream, before his cock pained its presence.

The hunter grabbed hold of Cas's hips with a bruising force. Cas yelped at the sudden pain, though it was quickly drowned out in another whine. Pressing him into the door, Sam rutted into the ex-angel's ass.

“You wanna be fucked like a slut, huh?” he growled hotly in Cas's ear. “Have my cock shoved down your throat, leak cum out of that little bitch hole of yours.” He reached down in front of the captured man and ghosted slight touches over the tent in his pants. Cas bite his lip. The touches weren't enough but that was the point. “Is that what you want?” He rutted again and Cas didn't know whether to press forward to gain some kind of friction or back towards the cock that offered to fill him up. His choice was made when a hand   
came down on his cock, slapping it, making him pull back towards Sam. “Answer me, whore.”

“Yes, Sam, yes. Please.” Damn, didn't that sound so good? The word drove Sam to flip Cas around and, pinning him to the door again, began to plunder his mouth. He didn't need to ask permission to enter, he just pushed his cock along Cas's and the ex-angel was opening wide at the friction. The power he held over the once graceful Angel of the Lord was getting him drunk, and he wanted to be in him like yesterday.

When he pulled away to make a command, he got to see just how wonderfully his ministrations were working. My god Cas was beautiful. Lips red and slick with spit, skin flushed with chest heaving and pupils blown so wide that hardly a trace of pretty blue irises. If he could, he'd keep Cas like this all day everyday.

He forgot what he was going to say and instead he lead him over to the bed, where he pushed him down. Cas's body bounced before Sam was once again on top of him. He plunged his tongue in and swallowed all the delicious moans that escaped him. With him distracted, Sam was able to reach down and rip open that stupid white dress shirt he insisted on wearing, which sent buttons flying every which way. He ran his hands along the bare skin, feeling intense warmth and tingling. He found the pinked nubs of his nipple and pinched one hard. Cas broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning loudly and so delicious.

“Like your nipples played with, slut?” He didn't wait for an answer, like he needed one after that moan, when he took one in his mouth. A bite here, a lick there; soon the ex-angel was mewling and panting heavily. His cock felt like it was going to burst. But it wasn't enough. He needed Sam in him.

He hooked his leg around the hunter's and used his weight to flip him onto his back. Sam was surprised but the sudden forcefulness. Cas slide down in between his knees on the floor and reached to undo Sam's pants. But before he could get the leather belt out of it's metal baring, Sam had a fistful of his hair and had pulled him back to look him squarely in the eye.

“Sluts have to ask to suck cock. Show me how much of a slut you are. Beg for my cock.” Something devilish came about Sam as he looked at the submissive and wanting figure of his lover. He palmed himself lightly through the strained denim of his jeans. He moaned loudly as he cupped what he could of his balls, watching Cas meanwhile. Sam was putting on a show and Cas was eating it up.

“I want to suck your cock,” Cas said, barely above a whisper. He did want Sam's cock; to touch it, to suck it, to be fucked by it. He was a slut after all, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't a little nervous for admitting it.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that. Tell me how badly you want this.”

“Please Sam, I want to suck you cock. I want to see how you taste on tongue. I want to feel it in my throat. Please.”

“Oh, god.” Sam moaned loudly. He couldn't help it. He moved his hands away and Cas pounded on him like a cat. He undid the brown belt and the constricting jeans, pulled them down the hunter's legs and threw them on the floor. Sam's once grey boxers now had a blackened wet spot over the top of the prominent stretch of fabric. He hooked the waistband of the underwear in his teeth and pulled them down as well. 

Standing proud and erect towards his stomach, Sam's cock was a sight to behold. At least in Cas's opinion. The long, redheaded shaft was punctuated with a milky while crown of precum and it made the ex-angel's mouth water. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, as if it were a silent plea to continue.

He took hold of the base and licked a thin line along the thickened vein to the rosy head. Sam threaded his fingers in Cas's sweat soaked midnight locks. He watched intently as his partner took the head into his mouth. Once his cock felt the wet warmth of Cas's mouth, he couldn't help but thrust forward, searching out more. Cas tried to relax as the head pressed deep against the back of his throat, but was unable and was forced to pull back and cough. Once he regained himself, he pushed the member back in.

“Oh, fuck, Cas. Your mouth is amazing.” Sam threw his head back, closing his eyes and enveloping in the feel Cas's head bobbing under his hands. When he hollowed his cheeks, Sam cursed in the air. He opened his eyes to meet with the deep blue ones below him. “Slut, I wish you could see how pretty you look with those lips of yous stretched beautifully around my cock. Taking it so good.”

Cas beamed at the praise. He was such a good little slut but he knew he could be better. He lazed his jaw and tried to force his gag reflex away as he invited Sam to face fuck him. Of course, Sam wasn't going to refuse an offer like that. He fisted tightly in his hair and began thrusting in and out, while Cas pressed his tongue along the underside. The ex-angel took it like a pro, even moaning when Sam went deep. The sound of his cock hitting the back of Cas's throat mixed with the warm wetness of it threatened to throw Sam over the edge too soon and he was forced to grab a hold of himself and pull it from the deliciousness. A glistening thread of spit connected the now reddened and abused lips in front of him to the head of dick.

“Stand up.” Sam undid the button and zipper and dropped the garment to the floor, leaving Cas in nothing but his boxers. Those went next, leaving the ex-angel in all his glory. The hunter stood. Towering over the other man, the dominance was clear. “On the bed. Hands and knees.” Cas scrambled to comply. He lowered his shoulders down on the bed and presented his ass like a bitch in heat.

“What is that?” Sam asked, running the pad of his thumb along the blue plastic circle that rested between the wonderful globes of his ass. “Cas, are you wearing a plug?” The blue echoed the ex-angel's eyes and Sam wondered if that's why he chose it. He slowly twisted it inside it's resting place and watched a shiver run along Cas's skin. He knew it had to be sitting right on his prostate.

“I, nmm, I've been wearing it for a while.” A slight thrust forced a deep moan and a milky puddle from the lust filled man. Each time Sam pushed it forward, Cas pushed himself backwards. “I like the feeling of being full. And I wanted to be ready.” Sam smirked to himself as he played with the toy.

“That's a good cockslut. Always ready to fuck.” Sam brought his hand down hard on the round of Cas's ass. He yipped in surprise. “Do you think you're ready for the real thing or do you wanna keep fucking a toy?”

“Please. Sam, I need it. Need you to fuck me. Want to be full.”Cas was panting now with each tug and pull of the plug rubbing so wonderfully. His voice was broken and he was perfect. Begging came naturally, Sam thought; he might need to see how much he could make him beg. But not now. He needed to be in that ass now.

He grasped the flared end of the plug and pulled it from its place. To say the hunter was shocked by the toy was an understatement. The thing was at least nine inches long and as big around as the handle of a baseball bat. How in the world did he wear this around for a while and neither of them noticed? Cas whined as his now empty hole clinched around nothing.

The hunter rifled through his duffel bag and found the tube of lube that he usually keep there for emergencies. And this could very well be deemed as an emergency. Squeezing out a generous amount, he slicked himself up liberally. With both hips in his hands, Sam lined up and sank in to the hilt. Despite the rather impressive size of the toy, Cas was still tight and wanting around his cock. He stalled, wondering if Cas needed to adjust. After a brief moment and the backwards thrust from his bottom, Sam pulled back and slide in in a powerful motion. His hips snapped forward again and again. And with each snap, they elicited an intoxicating moan from Cas.

“How's that feel, whore? You like taking my dick? Having me fuck this little cunt of yours?”

“Love it Sam. Your cock feels so good. Fuck me harder,” Cas mewled and panted, being pushed into the mattress with each thrust. The high he was getting from the constant rubbing on not only his prostate but to his insides was fogging his brain and immersing him in pure pleasure.

Sam started to feel his orgasm building up but it was too soon. He wanted to see the ex-angel's face as he filled him up. He especially wanted to see it as Cas fell apart. He pulled out completely and you would have thought Cas came right then. He collapsed down on the mess of precum and twisted up sheets, back heaving in heavy breaths. Sam grabbed the tie where he dropped it on the cheap end table and climbed on the bed.

“Whore.” Cas's head immediately snapped up in attention. “Get that bitch hole over here and ride me.” The ex-angel pulled himself up and straddled over top of Sam's cock. Slowly, enjoying the feeling, he lowered himself down the length until he bottomed out. “Put you hands up on the headboard.” The hunter tied the silken tie around Cas's hands, then fitted them securely to the headboard. He returned his own hands to the other man's hips and dug his nails in. “Come on, pretty bitch. Show me what you can do.”

Cas raised his hips up and lowered them quickly. The new angle had Sam's cock hitting all new lengths and it was exhilarating. He bounced as fast as he could, loving the burn in his thighs and the sound of skin on skin. Sam urged him on with constant digs of his nails.

“Sam, I need, please.” The words were broken. Panting for air and the rush of endorphins had his mind unable to voice his need.

“What do you need?”

“Need you, need you to touch me.”

“Oh no. Good sluts cum from being fucked. Do you want me to fuck you?” Cas nodded wildly. Sam anchored his feet to the mattress and, holding Cas steady by his hips, began pounding into him. Like this, the hunter knew he couldn't last long.

Neither was Cas. He felt it resting just at the base of his balls. Sam was nailing his prostate with every thrust. The pressure built and built, until a torrent of euphoria washed over him. It sent his body into convulsions and his head fell backwards, screaming his release to the heavens above. Thick ropes of milky white cum splattered over both men's chest, creating a mess.

Sam felt the walls around him constrict and he pushed in deeper. It was like Cas's ass was trying to suck the cum right out of him. One final thrust had Sam balls deep in his lover as he flooded his insides with cum. A few short jets sprayed inside and Sam collapsed back into the bed. They stayed panting like this for a few seconds before Sam was shuffling for his phone.

“Show me how much of a cumslut you are.” He swiped his finger through the cum mess on his chest and raised it to Cas's lips. As he willingly sucked on it, Sam snapped a picture of it. Cas didn't seem to care. He moaned into the warm salty taste, causing Sam's dick to try and make a quick recovery.

Sam put the phone down and untied his lover from the headboard. Trying to keep his softening cock inside, he hugged Cas into him and flipped him on to his back. As he pulled out, a thin line of cum began to dribble out. He gently moved Cas's legs and snapped another picture. But as he was about to move, Cas stopped him.

“Sam, put my plug back in. I want to keep as much in as I can.” Yep, Sam hit the jackpot. Cas was a kinky shit and a pure cumslut to boot. He grabbed the blue plug from the end of the bed and slowly pushed it back in. Cas laid back, completely content. For some reason, Sam had to take one more picture.

Hopping off the bed, Sam padded into the bathroom and got a washcloth. He washed the drying cum from his stomach and groin then went back in and cleaned Cas up. Pitching the washcloth in the sink, he returned to the bed. Cas curled up under Sam's arm and laid his head on his chest.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Those pictures you took-”

“Cas, those are completely personal. I just took them cause I don't think this is ever going to happen again and I wanted to remember.”

“It's fine. I wanted to see if you would send them to Dean.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I want him to be jealous.” Sam looked at Cas for a moment. He sought to understand just what was going through his head.

“Cas, was I payback for Dean picking that girl up at the bar?” He sounded a bit hurt, and he was. Though he couldn't say that Dean didn't deserve it.

“At the beginning, yes you were. I wanted to make Dean feel as bad had he was causing me to feel. But now I find myself enjoying this time with you. Much more than simple revenge. Having sex with you was both educational and enjoyable.” Sam laid there not quiet sure what to make of things.

“So, are we like together? Like a couple?”

“As it's customary for humans to form pair bonds and couple together, and I am now a human, I would find you as a complementary partner. On the condition that we're allowed to copulate frequently.” The two sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, unsure if they wanted to address the elephant in the room. Finally, Cas broke the silence. “Dean will have to accept our coupling. Because I will not stop taking pleasure in it for Dean. I'm far too old to give up being happy. I think I'm entitled to it.”

Sam was caught off guard by Cas's selfishness, especially with regards to Dean. But he was right. If Cas was happy with him, he was happy with Cas. He lifted Castiel's chin up and gave him a tender kiss.

“Okay. I can deal with that. I just thought you and Dean had a thing.”

“Dean has made his intentions quiet clear each time he steps out with another random woman.” Sam detected the amount of heartbreak in Cas's voice. He understood all too well about unrequited love. Unrequited love was a monster. It had a habit of destroying those it resided in. In some, it came out in violence. In others, it came out in depression. But no matter who it came out of, it always festered and mutilated like a cancer. He was just glad that, even though Dean cast him aside, he could bring Cas some happiness.

“Well, it's his loss.” He curled Cas under his arm and rested his head on his chest. The two laid like that for a while, with Sam playfully combing his fingers through Castiel's matted hair, before Cas felt the rhythmic breathing and slight snore of the Winchester sleeping.  
Cas carefully maneuvered himself out from under his lover's arm, who responded to the loss by turning on his side and laying in the warmth of the sheet. The wily ex-angel quietly padded over to where Sam's phone laying on the table. He noticed the difference in the feeling his plug was causing him. It was so much better then before and it felt somehow right. Being with Sam felt right.

The screen of the phone brightened in the dark casting an eerie glow about the room. The password input stared him in the face. About six months ago, Sam stumbled into some disturbingly disgusting anime porn Dean had downloaded on his phone and never deleted, which promoted Sam to password lock it. Cas's fingers swiftly typed 'moose' in the blinking box and the home screen flickered on. Despite the constant use by Crowley, Sam seemed kind of fond of the nickname and he knew Dean would never try to guess it.  
He opened the photo gallery and the lurid images displayed in all their glory. The first one opened and he got to see his own face, red from excursion and eyes glazed over in lust and exuberance, sucking Sam's finger. The memory and the image were causing pangs of arousal to thrum through his groin. The second picture was that of his cum secreting hole. Again, the plug seemed to suddenly change weight and acknowledge itself and it's contents. An odd sense of pride washed over him.

He attached the second image to a new text message. 'Hope you enjoyed yourself. I know I did,” he wrote. His finger hesitated over the send button but then the image of a slurry of various women flashed in his mind's eye and he didn't need to hesitate a second time. Hitting the send button, he felt a sense of satisfaction.

Across the small town, Dean hear the buzz of his phone alert him to the new message. The woman from the bar was laying asleep next to him with her back to him and wasn't conscious enough to hear the noise. Knowing that there would only be the person contacting him now, Dean leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved the device from the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Relieved that it wasn't a phone call, Dean propped himself up on the bed and opened his message. The pornographic image flashed on the screen as he read the accompanied message. Dean's still sleep clouded mind ignored the fact that he was looking at his brother's latest sexual conquest and he texted back 'good for you. Bout time you got some ass. I told you that bar was a good idea.'

Cas opened the new message. Reading it, a part of him felt angered at Dean's lack of emotion at the picture. He wanted Dean to feel that pang of jealousy he seemed cursed with. He scrolled through the gallery and found the first picture. This ought to put a bee in Dean's bonnet. 'Yeah, Cas defiantly through so too. Showed me just how much of a cumslut he is.' Send. He inhaled deeply and turned off the phone, laying it again in it's spot on the night stand.

Sliding back into his spot on the bed, Cas felt guilty but not enough to sink any kind of major thought into it. He gave everything for Dean and how was he rewarded? Ignored. Pushed away. Well, fine. Screw Dean and his macho attitude. Sam cared about him and saw him as more than just a weapon or pawn to be used.  
He could feel the tendrils of sleep overcoming him. It was a new and different sensation. The sudden need to be closer to his lover ached. It too was new, though he was unsure whether it was normal or somehow tied to his guilt. He spooned himself against the younger Winchester, soaking in his body heat and enjoying the slight purr that came from him when Cas draped his arm over him. He was surprisingly happy.

That happiness was shattered when, about ten minutes later, the door came bursting open and Dean stomped his way in. Both sleeping men were caught off guard. Sam sprang up, attention ready for an attacker, with his pistol out in front. Cas, however, was still laying on the bed. His eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth hung a gap. 

“What the hell is this!?!” Dean gestured to the two of them. Neither said a word, until Cas finally gathered his wits about him and stood up. As he walked closer to the elder Winchester, he watched how Dean's eyes enlarged with lust as they swept over his naked form.

“Sam and I have chosen to couple.” His tone was level and even with no fluctuation in emotion. He focused on keeping himself grounded.

“Couple?” Despite his lustful eyes and the tightening in his jeans, his voice was a clear projector of his anger.

“Yes, couple, Dean.”

“But why Sam, Cas? Of every other human on the planet, why Sam?”

“Hey, I- “ Sam was cut off by Cas raising his hand to stop.

“Because Dean,” the ex-angel explained, poking Dean in the chest; “you're an asshole! You treat me like I'm disposable. You ignore me and belittle me. And worst of all, you care so little about me that you are constantly exploiting my feelings for you to get what you want, ignoring how much it hurts me when you seek companionship with another. But not Sam. And he is the one that I have chosen, so you can either deal with it or go to hell!”

The room stood in silence as Dean felt like he'd been slammed into a brick wall. The pain in Cas's voice, adding to the look on his face, punched Dean's guilt and made his head race. Cas had feelings for him? How did he never see it? And now he'd driven him away. Into the arms of his brother of all people. It hurt.

But Dean Winchester didn't do well with feelings. He never had. Action and reaction were always his style. Cas had acted and now he must react. Before anyone had time to react, Dean had hold of Cas's shoulders and had him pinned against the wall. His lips burned white hot when they connected to their agape counterparts. The kiss was deep, hands fisting tight in hair and clothing and probing. The hunter's tongue danced tantalizingly over the spit slick lips of the ex-angel, who let them enter. The talented muscle explored every crack and crevice as its mate playful pushed it on.

When they finally broke for air, Cas was flush from head to toe. His naked form allowed all wondering eyes a marvelous sight. His hair was askew and disheveled, his pupils blown and wanted, and his cock half hard and crowning. Dean honestly had never seen anything quiet as beautiful. He glanced back over to his brother, to find him mouth agape and hand almost unconsciously stroking his groin.

“What do you say, little brother, can I share?” The devil played so deliciously on his voice that it was hypnotic. Yep, Sam had definitely died. That witch must have finally done him in. This was all too good to be real.

“I don't know,” Sam replied. He rose from the bed and walked towards the pair. “It's up to the slut whether it's okay.” He pulled Cas over in front of him. Pressing the warm back of his lover against his chest, his hands held onto the protruding hipbones as he rutted he cock softly against the cleft of his ass. “What do you think, slut? Do you want to suck Dean's cock?”

“Uh, huh,” Cas answered, nodding his head.

“Well, why don't you ask Dean if you can suck his cock? Be a good little whore,” Sam whispered in his ear.

“Dean,” he paused. His mind was racing and his mouth was somehow both wet and dry at the same time. He got down on his knees and looked up at the hunter underneath those long, dark lashes. “Can I please suck your cock?” Dean looked to his brother for some kind of answer.

“Seems our little Cas here likes being fucked like a slut,” Sam ran his fingers through the dark hair of his kneeling lover. “I figured that, since he loves being fucked like a slut so bad, that I'd begin him on a proper bitch training.” The smile of the devil grace both the hunter's face.

“Is that right? You like being fucked like a slut, Cas?” The ex-angel nodded, with a hint of shame in his eyes. “Well, slut, ask me again” Dean began to rub himself through the tight denim of his jeans, watching as Cas's mouth watered at the sight.

“Please, may I suck your cock.” Innocence threaded through the words, though nobody believed Cas was innocent at this point. Dean undid the zipper of his jeans and retrieved the hardened member. He smirked at the way the kneeling bitch's eyes grew when he saw it. He stroke it a few times, smearing that precum that had gathering at the slit down and around it. Cas opened his mouth, anticipating Dean's actions.

“If he's going to be a proper bitch, than he's going to need gonna need one of these,” Dean remarked as he held up a small circular metal ring.

“You're right.” Sam took the ring and secured it at the base of Cas's growing cock. “We wouldn't want the little slut getting off before we do, do we?” Cas whined at the new found pressure ring had around his cock, but he also enjoyed it. “Now, I think you have a job to do.”

Cas opened his mouth and awaited Dean to act. He grasped the base of cock and slowly pushed it it. While Dean was savoring the moisture and the warmth, Cas was enjoying the weight and the salty taste of precum. The feel of gag alerted Cas that Dean had reached the back of his throat. Dean wasn't as big as Sam but he was still a mouthful. Breathing in calmly, the ex-angel relaxed his reflex yet again and allowed Dean further.

“Son of a bitch, Cas,” Dean gasped as he bottomed out buried in his throat.

“He's a good little cocksucker,” Sam beamed, carded his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas jumped at the praise and swallowed once to show his gratitude.

“Hell yeah he is. Fuck, if I knew you were this good, we'd been doing this sooner.” Without further prompt, Cas pulled back and began bobbing his head back and forth. He howled his cheeks and used his tongue, the whole time listening to Dean moan and growl above him. As he went to raise his hands, Sam smacked them away.

“Good bitches only use their mouths.” Cas obediently dropped his hands and put them behind his back. Sam smiled as the scene. Cas was so willingly obedient and he looked simply divine with his lips stretched wide around cock. The hunter began stroking his own dick in time with Cas's movements. 

Cas could feel the slight bucks from his hunter. He knew Dean was enjoying himself. He himself had dreamt of being in this position for awhile. His cock dripped a pearl of precum to show its own excitement. He wanted to be so good for Dean, the way he was for Sam. So when Dean abruptly pulled out, he wondered if he did something wrong.

“Sam, I think our little bitch should be taking care of both of us. Being kind of selfish just sucking me, isn't he?”

“A little bit. And selfish sluts don't get to cum.”

“I don't mean to be selfish. Please fuck me both. Sam can have my ass and you can have my mouth.”

“Bitch, you don't make the decisions.” Sam grabbed a fist full of hair and made him look at him.

“Yeah, besides I want your ass. I've been dying to get in it for a while.” Dean gave the round globed a quick, yet firm slap and Cas yelped in return.

“You heard him bitch. Up on your feet. Put your hands on end of the bed.” Cas nodded and stood. The tingles of numbness in his legs mixed with the throbbing of his bouncing cock as he made his way to the bed and it provided him with a new feeling of excitement. His hands laid flat on the bed, forcing him to bend in half. He could feel the Winchesters on him and it made him blush slightly.

“Good slut,” Sam purred, caressing both Cas's back and his own cock. He slowly made his way up his spine. The skin under his fingertips danced as he drew lined along it. Tenderly, he reached under to pinch the rose colored nipples. Cas mewled at the sensation, leaning into it. He rolled the sensitive bud between his fingers and watched Dean undress behind Cas.

Suddenly a sharp slap landed on his ass cheek, forcing a moan from him. Dean smiled at the reaction and landed another. This time it was directly atop the blue flared end of the plug and it drove it directly into Cas's prostate. His dick jerked, releasing a handful of drops of milky precum. Again, Dean's hand landed hard on the reddened flesh and Cas was beginning to moan like a pornstar.

“Now, Dean's gonna fuck you and you're gonna be good for him. Can you be good for him, whore?” Cas nodded as he panted his excitement. The elder hunter grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it from it's resting place.

“Holy shit Cas,” Dean exclaimed, admiring the toy. His finger ran along the widened rim of his hole. Some of Sam's cum dribbled out from his ministrations.

“Yeah, you don't need to prep him. He likes keeping cum in his bitch hole and he's still pretty open from me. So you can dive right in. I'm sure the bitch won't mind.” Dean watched as Cas's hole clinched around nothing. It was ever so inviting.

Grasping one of those fuck handles Cas called hips, the hunter lined himself up nicely and rammed straight in. The ex-angel howled his delectation. But Dean had to stop. The absurd tightness, combined with the slick heat, had him threatening to blow his load before all the fun could start. He clawed his nails harshly along the snowy white skin stretched out before him. As the man cooed at the pain, long, red strips formed and added to the beauty of the man.

“How can you still be this tight after the mammoth rod my brother calls a cock?” Cas smiled to himself. It wasn't directly praise but he'd take what he could get. He whined to show his displeasure at Dean's lack of movement. But that was shut up real quick. The hunter set a punishing pace, slamming in deep and hard. He rammed directly into that sweet bundle of nerves and Cas felt himself light on fire. It it hadn't been for that stupid cock ring, he'd already cum.

That heat soared even higher with Sam grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked his head backwards to capture his lips. He swallowed every moan and yip in a glorious feast, plunging his tongue down deep to taste Cas's very core. Dean watched as the two devoured each other and, despite the much needed friction from his thrusting, his cock managed to get even harder.

“Do you think you've been good enough to suck my cock?” Sam asked, when they parted. He traced the pad of his thumb over the reddened lips of the man so enraptured in pleasure he had closed his eyes and closed out the world around him. When he opened them, he looked up at the Winchester through those long, dark lashes with the need he wished to communicate. Sam was taken aback. How could he turn him down?

As carefully as he could, with Dean powering full steam behind him, Cas licked a long strip underneath Sam's cock up to it's mushroomed head. He tongued at the weeping slit, moaning into the flavor. Dean thrust particularly hard and kinda forced the man forward and down the muscled appendage. Sam moaned and Dean smiled.

“Fuck Cas, you really are a cockslut. You just couldn't wait to get Sam's dick in ya, could ya?” Cas answered by tightening around Dean. The hunter knew at this pace he couldn't keep hanging on very much longer. He watched over Cas's shoulder as his head bobbed up and down on his brother. The sounds of pleasure and revelry coming from the younger drove the pool of lust deep within him.

The momentum of Dean's hips as he chased his climax drove Cas into a rhythm of him fucking himself forward and backward between the two. The fire burned throughout him and he wanted to cum but the Winchesters had to allow it. Dean was close. His rhythm was stuttering, frantic and needy. Sam's hands balanced Cas's head as he bobbed and encapsulated himself in the feeling of his mouth and throat.

Dean thrust forward deeply once, twice before he moaned Cas's name to the ceiling and added his release deep within him. He continued to thrust a handful of times before stopping completely and panting above Cas.

Sam, needing his own release, began ruthlessly fucking deep in Cas's throat. The pressure of his throat, the tricks of his tongue had Sam filling every bit of Cas's mouth. He tried to swallow all of it, but a thin line that ran from his lips as Sam withdrew. A look of sadness and disappointment crossed his face, to which Sam smoothly wiped the dribble up and onto his lips. Cas smiled seductively as Sam sucked his finger clean

A high pitched whine escaped Cas's throat as Dean finally pulled out. He felt empty and he could feel the previous and new cum beginning to leak out. Dean quickly found the discarded plug and once again replaced it. Cas almost immediately collapsed down to the floor in front of the bed. He knelt down in a clearly submissive way. His shoulders slumped, his head was down and his hands were placed in his lap around his neglected cock. Sam, now that he had regained himself, joined his brother in front of Cas. They both looked over him.

“Cas?” Sam asked, mildly worried they had hurt or overwhelmed him. The ex-angel looked up at him. The look on his face told him that he was fine and that he was obedient. “You have done well, slut. Tell us what you need.”

“I need to cum. Please.” Cas reveled his nervous state in the repetitive chewing on his lip.

“Since you have been good, you can choose who you want.” Sam motioned between himself and Dean. Cas's eyes darted between them both. He wanted both, yet felt guilty asking for that. His gaze fell away. The obvious choice was Dean, but he didn't want to hurt Sam. So, he just shook his head. No. He would remain in need.

The brothers watched this then looked at each other. Almost telepathically, they made the decision. Sam ran his hand along Cas's shoulder and asked him to stand. Sam laid him down on the bed. Bring his face towards him, Sam tenderly kissed him. He caressed him softly, moving against him and commuting the love and protectiveness they had for him.  
With Castiel distracted, Dean crawled between his thighs. His weathered, yet nimble fingers cupped Cas's swollen sac and rolled it gently. With his other hand, he snapped off that obnoxious ring. A loud moan came rumbling out of him and was quickly devoured by Sam.

Dean licked around the sensitive head before wrapping his lips firmly around the thick cock. A jerk reaction forced it down Dean's throat, causing him to pull out completely and begin coughing. Sam glanced down to gauge his brother's condition. Finding him fine, he returned to Cas. Dean gathered his wits and brought the member again into his mouth. But this time, his arm was leveled heavy against Cas's hips.

The new and deeply satisfying sensation of having contact on his longingly neglected cock caused Cas's head to spin. It was a wonderful feeling, drowning his senses in a wash of pleasure as Dean's tongue swirled and dipped. With Sam on his mouth, giving and taking, he knew that it must be bliss.

As Sam moved his hand gradually up Cas's toned stomach, he could feel the muscles underneath begin to send out tiny convolutions. A tell tale sign. So his fingers moved to play ghostly over the now red buds of his nipples. The feeling of both combined in the middle and Cas came hard, shouting for all to hear. Dean tried to swallow, but ended up choking and spitting some to the floor. He used his hands to finish working the ex-angel through his climax.

“So beautiful, my pet,” Sam whispered against his mouth. Cas trembled as the waves of euphoria carried him into bliss. Dean crawled up the bed and joined the other two. As Cas opened his eyes, the Winchesters were there looking back at him.

“Did I, did I do well?” his voice quivered as he asked.

“Perfect.”

“Yeah, you were excellent.” Dean genuinely smiled at him.

“Does that mean we can do this again?” Cas wanted more then anything for a repeat.

“Well,” Sam looked over at Dean. The brothers had always had a weird relationship. But actually being in a threesome type of continuous relationship was something that neither had ever given a thought to. It seemed slightly unnatural and very strange, yet somehow kinda right. No one ever seemed right for them, with the expectation of Castiel, and they always ended up back together. So, would sex change that? Despite this being a spur of the moment thing, it really didn't feel like anything had cosmically changed. Dean must have felt the same, because he was quick to nod in agreement.

“I don't see any reason why it couldn't.” Sam smiled when he saw Cas's face light up in excitement. He gave both brothers a kiss of thanks before settling in between them. The room was silent as they pondered this change.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Two questions. First, did you really like all of that? And two, you think you'll be like that again next time?”

“Honestly, yes. To both. I believe that because of previously being an angel that I am somehow naturally submissive. I enjoy the words and the actions in a way you enjoy using them.” He paused a moment. “Is that alright?”

“Hell yeah. If it gets you off as much as it does Sam and I, then you do it.” Dean leaned in and kissed his submissive. When he drew back, he caught very briefly the pure elation that Cas has flickering within those brilliant blue eyes. Something about that made him suddenly hurt. Those words on his tongue stung and he felt like his chest was tight. “Cas, look, I'm sorry about before. All those girls. I wasn't thinking. And I was pretty sure with as much as an ass as I am that you would reject me.”

Cas was genuinely shocked. Dean Winchester thinking there was a soul, or in this case an angel, that would ever reject him. He wished Dean would stop thinking that he wasn't perfection incarnate. 

“Dean, I fell for you. I gave you everything for you. And Sam. If you would have asked, I would have only ever said yes.” As he brushed his lips against those of the righteous man, only emotion and energy past. Dean could feel the honest and genuine love he'd never felt before; while Cas felt the longing and companionship he'd always craved.

“If you are done stealing my boyfriend, I'd like to go to sleep,” Sam pipped up, quickly grounding the situation. Dean snorted at his brother.

“Sam's correct, Dean. I also need rest. As do you.”

“Alright, feathers.” Another quick kiss. “Go to sleep.”

The trio lay wrapped in each others arms and legs tangled, body heat covered them from the cold. The world was still as the sounds of their breathing and slight snoring came together to create a unique symphony of joy. 

So, there it was. Dean had finally come to terms with his feelings for Cas, Cas finally has a completely safe and loving environment, and Sam had the only true connection he'd ever genuinely needed. And though tomorrow would surely bring blood and rage, death and madness, the three would have each other and they would be somehow balanced. And to think, this was all about payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comment or kudos. Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it.


End file.
